united_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
The United Republic
The United Republic is the main protagonist faction and central story element of the United Republic canon, having been the centerpiece of every installation and containing a variety of unique, funny, and interesting characters. Originating from a rebellion against the corrupt SW Youtubers MetaNerdz and their server loyalists, the Republic later branched off with their own cadres of members and formed a separatist state, outlasting against numerous attacks from Raider Bandits and Eckshartladder Insurgents. Their form of government was meant to liberate individuals from the Discord Realm's fixation on tyrannical servers promoting corrupt moderatorship and inefficient bureaucracy. Rather, the United Republic was founded on an ideology of democratic citizenry and government participation. In a few months, their own police force, colony worlds, and currency were made to signify their statehood. For the duration of its life, the UR was commanded and lead by the charismatic Chancellor/Emperor Pike, whom at one point changed the UR to an imperial militaristic fascist society to secure itself against a vast litany of alien threats and internal civil insurrectionists. However, when Pike left for his first hiatus, the ruling council of bureaucrats replacing the power gap left by the absent or dead Jedi Council restored the Republic. Pike was returned to his throne after being found and rescued by his loyalists, including Admiral Yularen, whom transformed the UR into an Empire for the final time to protect against the Autocratic Remnants. Currently, the United Republic enjoys a state of relative peace, despite numerous civil wars still occurring on outermost territory and Autocratic Remnants plotting their vengeance in the dark outreaches of space. IDEOLOGY/POLITICS The UR's ideology is republicanism first. Each world incorporated into the state has two ambassadors that come together in the Galactic Senate to convene constantly and discuss major and planetary issues alike. Politically, the original and first UR, having been developed from a recently formed rebellion was more like a war council, rife with corruption and infighting. Unfortunately, this culture of self-interested political figures only expanded when the Republic's territory consumed more worlds in the Core and Inner Rim. The Jedi Order also proved harmful for the professed ideology of secularism, as Jediist monks would try to steer the Galactic Senate over to promote Jedi interests, often using bribery and Force mind tricks to achieve this. However, this was later ended when Pike and the United Republic Armed Legions destroyed the Jedi's major presences in the Galaxy during the Jedi Warlord Wars. The Senate has a majority vote on all major, prevalent problems, though in a tie the Chancellor, the elected leader of the United Republic, can be the deciding factor. The Chancellor can also veto any resolution made by the Senate, however if the Senate props up the resolution once more he must cave in and allow it to pass, or face legal prosecution and possibly arrest. The Chancellor him (or her) self can have unlimited terms if elected into another consecutive eight-year ruling period by the Sena te. However, if the Chancellor and his party grow complacent with their power and become bloated and corrupt, they will be voted out. Historically, since Pike has usually always led the state, this situation has never arisen. Chancellors control the overall United Republic affairs, while the Senate relegates day-to-day activities. Due to their political important, Chancellors are allowed three battalions of highly trained Legionnaires to act as constant bodyguards, sometimes their outfits are altered, though recently the more fancier and well-fashionable Republican Royal Guard have been chosen as the unit to safeguard the statesman. MILITARY FORCES The United Republic Armed Legions have been rightfully classified as one of the most seasoned fighting forces in known Multiversal history for their capability to fight off hordes of alien threats and insurgents. Having been trained in all forms of combat and all war scenarios, from guerrilla campaigning to conventional warfare to even mountain-based sniper battles, these Legions have been through it all. Originally, the Legions were a relatively tiny military troop, after Orga destroyed 95 percent of them, it was realised new reforms to their means of operation would be made. Conscription and volunteering both became means of joining the Legionnaries, and they became highly organised and led by impressive drill instructors with combat experience, like Sergei Vladimir and Commander Barov Yankov. Category:Factions